


Der Pakt.

by Postapokalypso



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cunning Loki, Evil Loki (Marvel), Inappropriate Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Redemption, Loki has a plan, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark-centric, and its not pretty
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postapokalypso/pseuds/Postapokalypso
Summary: Tony schließt einen Pakt mit Loki, um Pepper aus einem Koma zu retten in das Thanos Gedankenstein sie befoerdert hat. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf zu einer Reise durch die Welten um Thanos zu Fall zu bringen und Peppers Geist zu befreien.Doch unter Lokis fast diplomatischer Fassade, brodeln Wut, Eifersucht und ein nahezu krankhaftes Verlangen nach Asgards Thron. Tony Stark kennenzulernen könnte seine Rettung sein. Oder Tonys Untergang.(Loki Laufeyson/Tony Stark) (Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff) -Frostiron-





	1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Tony Stark/Loki

 

Rating: P16 Slash

 

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte für die verwendeten Charaktere sind im Besitz von Marvel.

 

 

Obligatorischer Teaser Trailer zu dieser Geschichte: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdYAv8L3e3Q

 

 

 

**DER PAKT KAPITEL EINS**

 

_Hast du uns beim Sex gesehen?_

 

 

 

 

 

_“Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistible urge to commit murder and an inferiority complex.”_

_J.R. Ward_

 

 

 

Im Mai des Jahres 2009 hatte die Queen einer Brennerei in Schottland einen Besuch abgestattet, die den berühmten Bartonshire Highlands Whiskey herstellte. Zu ihren Ehren hatte man eigens für die Königin Englands einen Whiskey mit einer sanften Note Jasmins darin hergestellt, ihre Lieblingsteesorte. Zwanzig Flaschen dieses erlesenen Gesöffs hatte man gebraut, zehn davon waren an die Queen selbst als Präsent überreicht worden, der Rest wurde als limitierte Auflage zu einem unsäglichen Preis verkauft.

 

Eine der zehn Personen, die sich diesen teuren Luxus gegönnt hatten, war natürlich Tony Stark. Er hatte sich diese Flasche für einen ganz besonderen Moment aufgehoben, vielleicht wenn er Pepper jemals einen Antrag machte, wenn er Vater wurde oder eine plötzliche Krebsdiagnose bekam.

Das waren die Gegebenheiten die er voraussehen hatte können, im Gegenteil zu der, die sich in diesem Moment ereignete. Und Tony hatte beschlossen, dass es ein perfekter, wenn nicht der letzte Moment war, in dem er sich an diesem Whiskey gütlich tun konnte.

 

„Und du willst wirklich nichts trinken? Ist eine Rarität.“ sagte er. Dann griff er nach einem Glencairn Whiskyglas und füllte es zur Hälfte. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er noch die Gelegenheit haben würde sich nachzuschenken. Tony Stark blickte hoch, direkt in Lokis funkelnde Augen. „Ich glaube du schätzt diese ganze Situation ein bisschen falsch ein, mein Freund.“ sagte er.

Er wanderte hinter seiner Bar hervor, auch wenn seine Knochen sich in Blei verwandelt zu haben schienen. Loki sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Erwartungsfreude an.

 

_Da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt, Stark._

 

Tony musste zugeben, dass er eine Scheißangst hatte. Innerhalb von 24 Stunden hatte sich sein Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt. Es gab Aliens da draußen, eine Armee die nur darauf wartete, die Erde für sich einzunehmen. Es gab Götter, verrückte, geisteskranke Götter, Götterbrüder die einer Tragödie von Shakespeare entsprungen zu sein schienen. Und die Tatsache, dass einer dieser Brüder ihn vielleicht umbringen würde, machte diesen Moment so passend um sich mit unbezahlbar teurem Whiskey Mut anzutrinken.

Er hatte wirklich eine Scheißangst.

 

Aber er war Tony Stark.

Und Tony Stark machte keine Rückzieher.

 

„Ja,“ Tony nahm einen Schluck. „Es  gibt hier keinen König, keinen Thron. Sorry, aber du kannst aus dieser Geschichte unmöglich als Sieger hervorgehen. Du hast vielleicht Recht, ja, vielleicht kommt deine Armee. Und ja, das ist vielleicht zu viel für uns, aber am Ende geht alles auf deine Kappe. Mit dem Plan wirst du untergehen, da ist, pardon, ein Scheißplan.“

 

Aus Lokis Miene hatte sich jeglicher Spott verzogen. Er war einer düsteren Grimmigkeit gewichen, seine Kiefer waren stark angespannt und er ging gemessenen Schrittes auf Tony zu. Instinktiv griff Tony nach dem Armband, das er sich vorher um das Handgelenk geschlungen hatte. Bevor Loki sich selbst in sein Penthouse eingeladen hatte. Das Setup sollte inzwischen abgeschlossen sein. Tony presste den Zeigefinger auf das kleine Interface und ein blaues Aufleuchten sendete eine Bestätigung.

 

„Entspann dich,“ sagte Loki. „Ich töte dich nicht. Du wirst mir nur als Ablenkung für deine Freunde dienen.“

 

„Ja, echt? Weißt du was?“ Tony blieb stehen und hob betont lässig das Glas in die Lippen. „Verwandel dich in ein Einhorn, sollte ausreichen.“

 

„Hmm.“ Loki trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich dachte da an etwas Verlässlicheres.“

 

Tonys Herzschlag nahm gefährlich Fahrt auf und er versteifte sich. Zwar hielt er sich generell für einen Optimisten, aber positives Denken gestaltete sich irgendwie schwierig, wenn man von einem größenwahnsinnigen Gott mit einem tödlichen magischen Speer bedroht wurde. Er reckte Loki sein Kinn entgegen und begnete seinem irren Blick mit oberflächlicher Unerschütterlichkeit.

 

Sein Anzug musste doch jeden Moment auftauchen und Loki konnte weder den kalten Schweiß sehen, mit dem sich Tonys Shirt am Rücken vollsaugte, noch konnte er ahnen wie trocken sein Mund geworden war.

 

„Deine Freunde werden keine Zeit für mich haben,“ sagte Loki. „Denn sie werden viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sein dich zu bekämpfen.“

 

Tony fühlte wie ein Zittern seinen Körper erschütterte und Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme und den Nacken. Wo blieb der verdammte Anzug?!

Es gab ein metallisches Klicken, als Loki ihm das Zepter auf die Brust setzte. Tony hielt die Luft an und wartete. Aber es geschah nichts.

Loki blinzelte verwirrt. „Im Normalfall funktioniert das.“

„Ach,“ Tony schluckte. „Einer von fünf Männern hat Probleme mit der Standhaftigkeit, nicht schlimm, genaugenommen kann man da...“

 

Tony wurde harsch in seinem Satz unterbrochen. Loki packte ihn am Hals und drückte zu, bis Tony verzweifelt nach Atem zu ringen begann. Der Sauerstoffmangel löste Schwindel aus und Panik erfüllte ihn, von den Lungen ausgehend, im gesamten Körper. Er wand sich, versuchte sich freizukämpfen, denn sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als könnte er jeden Moment explodieren. Aber Lokis Griff war fest wie ein Schraubstock.

"Zwei Dinge sind endlos," sagte Loki, fast spottend. "Das Universum und die menschliche Dummheit."

 

Die Worte erreichten Tony kaum, er kickte gegen Lokis Beine, gegen jeden Teil seines Körpers, den er irgendwie erreichen konnte, aber der Gott schien es nichteinmal zu bemerken.

Er spürte wie die Kraft aus seinem Körper wich, wie Helium aus einem Ballon. Er wurde schläfrig.

"Sogar du, der du von der selbst behauptest ein Genie unter deinesgleichen zu sein, bist derart erbärmlich."

Loki ließ Tony los und er fiel zu Boden. Gerade noch so konnte er sich mit den Händen abfangen. Seine Lunge fühlte sich wie eine klaffende Wunde an, Tony hustete heftig.

 

"Du hast Glück, dein mechanisches Herz beschützt deinen Körper."

Tony wäre seine Rüstung lieber gewesen. Erneut presste er seinen Finger auf das Interface, dann zog er sich mühevoll hoch und schaffte es, eine wackelige Standposition zu erreichen. Seine Stimme war fast unbrauchbar heiser. „Es ist nicht wirklich ein Herz, bleib bei den Fakten.“

Loki grinste. „Das bedeutet nur...,“ Und der drückte das Zepter ein weiteres Mal gegen Tonys Brust, nur dieses Mal oberhalb des Reaktors in sein weiches Fleisch. „dass irgendwo unter diesem Stück schrottigem Metalls ein echtes Herz liegt.“

 

Tony hatte noch nie, nichteinmal danach was mit Clint passiert war, darüber nachgedacht, wie sich Gedankenkontrolle wohl anfühlen würde. Es war nie wichtig gewesen und jetzt wo er in eine Situation geraten war, in der es eine Rolle spielte, konnte er so oder so nichts dagegen tun.

 

Er konnte durch den dünnen Stoff seines Shirts die scharfe Klinge des Zepters spüren, wie sie nur eine minimale Druckerhöhung davon entfernt war ihn aufzuspießen. Und dann schoss eine Energie durch seinen Körper, ein Gefühl, das ihn daran erinnerte wie er einmal als Kind den elektrischen Zaun einer Pferdekoppel berührt hatte, nur so viel schlimmer. Sein eigenes Bewusstsein wurde komplett überrollt, Gefühle und Erinnerungen die unmöglich von ihm selbst stammen konnten, schwappten wie eine riesige Welle in seinen Kopf und erfüllten ihn augenblicklich mit einer Mischung aus unendlicher Trauer und Entsetzen.

 

Es könnten niemals seine eigenen Gedanken sein, denn er hat noch nie in seinem Leben so verbittert gedacht. Es konnten auch nicht seine Erinnerungen sein, denn es fühlte sich an als wären sie weit von ihm entfernt. Wie ein Traum, den man vor Jahren einmal gehabt hatte.

 

Er sah große goldene Hallen in denen sich hohe Säulen an die Decken türmten und große Gärten in denen unbekannte Blumen blühten, er sah Menschen wie Krieger und traumgleiche Landschaften. Dann sah er Thor, wie er sich den Weg durch eine große Menschenmenge bahnte.

Die Menschen bejubelten und feierten ihn, sie riefen voll Freude seinen Namen und Tony wurde von einer Abscheu erfüllt die ihn erschreckte. Eine blonde Frau saß ihm gegenüber. Der Raum um sie herum verschwamm wie ein impressionistisches Gemälde, aber sie blieb klar und sichtbar.

 

Da war eine Leere in seiner Brust, wo einmal Sicherheit und Vertrauen gewesen waren und er fühlte sich verloren. Aber wenn er sie ansah füllte sich sein Herz mit Wärme.

"Ich wollte nur, dass du dich nie anders fühlst." sagte sie und noch während sie sprach verschwand ihre Stimme, bis sie aus unbekannter Distanz erklang, wie der Hall aus einer Höhle. Die Fliesen auf denen er stand, zerbröckelten. Ein Loch tat sich im Boden auf und verschluckte ihn. Er fiel. Sterne, Planeten und Galaxien rasten an ihm vorbei. Er erfuhr das träumerische Gefühl endlosen Fallens und von irgendwoher in dem großen Raum um ihn, erklang eine grausige Stimme, die ihn an eine missgestimmte Geige erinnerte. Sie kam von überall her, aber zugleich fühlte es sich an als ob sie nur aus seinem Herzen heraus sprach.

 

 

"Ich weiß wer du bist."

 

 

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, ein Gefühl wie eine Fahrt in der Achterbahn, aber Tony hatte keine Angst. Er fühlte sich seltsam abgestumpft.

 

"Ich weiß um deinen großen Wunsch, Ase und ich kann ihn dir erfüllen."

 

Tony schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Grelles Licht blendete ihn, während er sich langsam vom Boden hochstemmte. Er fühlte Erde, Steine und Gras unter den Fingerspitzen. Ein jäher stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper und trieb ihn so sehr zur Verzweiflung, dass er begann zu weinen.

Neben ihm hörte er ein dumpfes Geräusch, jemand kam ebenfalls, allerdings um einiges sanfter, auf dem Boden zum Stillstand. "Loki! Hör auf zu weinen...komm schon, ich wollte dir doch wirklich nicht wehtun..."

Durch einen erblindenden Vorhang von Tränen sah er einen jungen Thor. Der sah am Boden zerstört aus.

 

Aber er begann erneut zu weinen, heulte, bis eine große weiche Hand sich auf seine Wange legte und sie sanft streichelte. Eine Stimme die nicht nur mit Wärme angefüllt war, sondern gänzlich daraus zu bestehen schien, sprach. "Shh, shh, warum weinst du, mein Kleiner? Was ist passiert?"

Wut regte sich tief in seinem Bauch. Dann richtete er seinen kleinen Finger auf seinen Bruder. "Er hat mich geschubst! Thor hat mich von dem Baum runter gestoßen!"

 

"Wir haben gespielt!" sagte Thor. Seine Mutter bedachte ihn mit einem harschen Blick und er senkte die Augen hinunter zum Gras. "Loki hat gesagt wir sollen spielen. Er hat gefragt: Was würdest du tun wenn ich ein Eisriese wäre? Du kannst nicht mit einem Eisriesen kämpfen. Ich...ich wollte ihm nur das Gegenteil beweisen."

 

Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte die blonde Frau geschockt, dann zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie sagte etwas, versuchte den Streit zwischen den beiden Brüdern zu schlichten, aber Tony konnte sie nicht mehr hören. In seinem Kopf spielte eine Blaskapelle wütende Worte, Wut und Verzweiflung in einer grässlichen Melodie.

 

 

"Eisriesen sind Monster."

"Und sind sie noch am Leben?"

"Ja. Sie existieren auf dieser Welt. Wie wir."

 

 

Mütter erzählen ihren Kindern Geschichten über die Eisriesen um ihnen Angst einzujagen. Kinder bekommen davon Alpträume und sie bleiben anständig, denn keines von ihnen möchte nachts für seine Streiche von einem Eisriesen abgeholt werden. Sie sind Monster. Und Monster verdienen es zu sterben und zu leiden. Sie verdienen es von einem Baum gestoßen zu werden.

 

 

Wenn alles was sie verdienen ist, zu fallen, dann kann ich genausogut loslassen.

 

 

Tony öffnete die Augen und Thor blickte ihm entgegen, wieder erwachsen. Seine Hand klammerte sich um einen Speer, er hing in der Luft, unter ihm endloser Abgrund. Galaxien. Sterne.

Er erwartete Panik und Angst zu fühlen, aber trotz der Gefahr in das große Nichts zu stürzen, fühlte er nichts. Er war wiederrum taub. Und nichts schien mehr Sinn zu machen.

 

 

Und dann war es vorbei, so schnell wie es begonnen hat, so schnell wie ein Blitz in ein Haus einschlägt und in den Erdbogen dringt. Alles was Tony jetzt noch sah, waren die marmornen Fliesen seines Penthauses. Ihm war schwindelig von der Energie die durch seinen Kopf geschossen war und brauchte einen Moment bis er es fertigbrachte den Blick zu heben. Er war verwirrt und konnte nicht so recht einordnen, wo er sich befand und zu welchem Zeitpunkt, doch dann sah er in Lokis Gesicht.

 

Er atmete angestrengt, Tony konnte nur seine untere Zahnreihe sehen. Und dann überfielen ihn die Erinnerungen und der Nebel in seinem Kopf lichtete sich. New York, der Angriff, Loki in seinem Haus. Das Zepter. Die Bilder, Gefühle und Erinnerungen.

„Wow,“ sagte Tony. „Fortschrittlich. War das sowas wie USB 9.0?“

Loki starrte auf den Boden und reagierte nicht.

„Oh, ich verstehe!“ Tony hob die Hände. „Tut mir Leid, dass du DAS mitansehen musstest. Ich schwörs, das war einmalig. Die Krämpfe danach waren unerträglich.“ Er pausierte kurz um Luft zu holen, dann fuhr er fort: „Hey, was hast du noch gesehen? Ich hoffe nicht...“

 

Loki packte ihn erneut am Hals und obwohl es höllisch wehtat, fand Tony noch irgendwo etwas Kapazität in seinem Gehirn, etwas Hirnmasse, die nicht damit beschäftigt war vor Schmerzen zu schreien, vor der Gefahr des Erstickens zu warnen und dachte: Das wird langsam ein bisschen vorhersehbar.

 

„Ich habe genug von dir.“ zischte Loki. „Was für eine Schande, im Besonderen für deine entzückende Frau, aber du wirst sterben.“ Er lächelte und dieses Grinsen wäre der endgültige Beweis für jeden gewesen, der noch nicht von Lokis Wahnsinn überzeugt war. „Tröste dich, du musst dich nicht mehr sorgen, dich nie mehr zerissen und schuldig fühlen, weil du dich mehr um deine Identität als Held scherst als um sie.“

 

Pepper. Loki hatte in seinem Kopf also irgendetwas gesehen, was mit Pepper zusammenhing. Der Gott lockerte seinen Griff etwas und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Erwartete er jetzt Tonys letzte Worte? Einen Wunsch? Was erwartete man vor dem Tod in der Welt aus der er stammte?

Tony räusperte sich. „Du hast uns nicht beim Sex gesehen oder?“ Loki versteifte sich, wirkte aber hauptsächlich irritiert.

 

„Weil das unfair wäre,“ fuhr Tony fort. „Verdammt unfair. Alles was ich sehen durfte waren  Komplexe und deine Mama.“

Loki schleuderte ihn kurzerhand an die Mauer hinter ihnen. Tonys Rücken explodierte vor Schmerzen beim Aufprall, aber er unterdrückte den Aufschrei durch einen gezielten Biss in sein linkes Backenfleisch. Er fühlte sich wie ein Testdummy und inzwischen schrie jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzvoll um Hilfe.

 

Er sollte sich vielleicht mit den unangebrachten Kommentaren zurückhalten. Aber wenn er schon dem Tod geweiht war, dann wollte er mit einer Bemerkung zur erektilen Dysfunktion dieses Gottes auf den Lippen sterben. Mindestens.

 

Loki packte ihn jetzt an der Schulter und das war nicht im Mindesten angenehmer. Tony hatte das Gefühl, alles was jetzt noch zu einem stimmigen Gesamteindruck fehlte, war das Geräusch seiner berstenden Knochen. Er fluchte innerlich. Leider war es wohl hoffnungslos, auf seinen Anzug zu warten.

„Okay, okay,“ brachte er heister hervor. „Wollte nur sicher gehen. Diese Sache läuft irgendwie im First Person View. Ist echt gruselig wenn man sich vorstellt...“

 

Das Gefühl kalten Stahls an seinem Hals ließ Tony augenblicklich verstummen und ihm blieb eine Sekunde lang die Luft weg. Die Klinge schmiegte sich an sein Fleisch.

„Schluss mit dem Geplapper.“ sagte Loki.

„Ach komm,“ Tony schluckte. „Leere Drohung, hm? Du tötest mich nicht. Ich bin zur Ablenkung da, klingelt da was?“

Tonys Gedanken waren erstaunlich klar und sortiert.

 

 

Er wird mich umbringen. Mit einem verdammten Dolch. Ein Gott wird mich mit einem beschissenen Dolch töten.

 

„Die Sache sieht jetzt anders aus.“ sagte Loki. „Inzwischen halte ich es für die angenehmste Variante, dein nervtötendes Mundwerk zum Stillstand zu bringen.“

„Das kränkt mich. Viele Leute bezahlen dafür mich reden zu hören, weißt du.“

„Halt die Klappe.“

„Sehr profan für einen Gott.“ Tony konnte nicht anders. Die Tatsache, dass Loki ihm so verdammt nahe gekommen war, löste größtes Unbehagen in ihm aus. Er war so nah, dass er sicher Tonys flachen Atem hören konnte, den kalten Schweiß riechen und das aufgeregte Pulsieren seines Herzens fühlen. Wenn Tony Stark sich unwohl fühlte, machte er dumme Kommentare.

 

Loki biss die Zähne aufeinander und rieb sie ein wenig gegeneinander, bevor er sprach. „Du denkst ich finde dieses Geplänkel amüsant oder sogar unterhaltsam. Ich werde dir zeigen wie richtig du damit liegst.“

Der Griff um Tonys Schulter wurde fester und Loki zog ihn noch ein Stück an sich heran. Tony schnappte nach Luft und zwang sich Loki in die funkelnden Augen sehen. Er beugte sich jetzt vor, bis seine Lippen fast Tonys Gesicht streiften.

 

Der Geruch seines Atems war beinahe metallisch. Er roch wie Blut.

 

 

Er riecht nach Tod.

 

 

„Ich werde es überaus unterhaltsam finden, den Boden mit deinem Blut zu tränken.“ zischte er.

 

Und dann fühlte Tony wie die Klinge tatsächlich in sein Fleisch einschnitt und ihn überlief ein kaltes, ein eiskaltes Gefühl. Er war wie unter Eiswasser. Und gelähmt.


	2. Chapter 2

**DER PAKT KAPITEL ZWEI**

 

Mein schöner Whisky...!

 

 

 

 

 

_Revenge is a confession of pain._

 

—Latin Proverb

 

 

 

 

 

 

Den Tod durch einen Dolch hatte Tony sich allerdings kurzweiliger vorgestellt. Loki hatte seine Kehle offenbar nur leicht angeritzt und dann innegehalten. Tony wäre neu, dass man Menschen tötete wie man sich ein Stück von der Hochzeitstorte abschnitt, also entweder konnte Loki seine Drohung nicht wahrmachen, oder er wollte es nicht.

 

Dass er einige Minuten vorher seinen Anzug angefordert hatte, hatte Tony zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig vergessen. Dementsprechend unangekündigt, raste er plötzlich aus dem Aufzugschacht, krachte direkt in Loki hinein und schleuderte ihn durch Tonys Innenraumwasserfall gegen die Wand. Tony verschwendete keine Zeit und breitete die Arme aus, damit die Rüstung sich an seinen Körper anlegen konnte.

 

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Sir,“ sagte Jarvis, als sich der Helm mit einem Klicken schloss. „Mit dem Setup gab es Komplikationen.“

 

Es gibt nie Komplikationen, dachte Tony. Nie. Außer irgendwer will mich umbringen.

Selbst jetzt, das war Tony durchaus bewusst, stellte er keine große Bedrohung für Loki dar. Aber immerhin konnte er sich davor schützen aufgeschlitzt zu werden.

Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief sein Kinn hinunter, Jarvis startete augenblicklich einen Check-Up Prozess. „Sir, der Schnitt an ihrer Kehle sollte zur Vermeidung von Infektionen behandelt werden.“

 

„Ja, dafür haben wir grade wenig Zeit.“ sagte Tony und beobachtete wie Loki sich unter Verwendung des Zepters vom Boden hochstemmte. Und dabei hochgradig angepisst wirkte, in etwa so wie eine Katze die man in eine Badewanne geworfen hatte, triefend und das Haar klebte ihm am Kopf wie Seetang. Er ließ Tony nicht aus den Augen. Jeder Muskel in Tonys Körper war zum Zereißen fest angespannt. Als Loki sich gerade zu voller Größe aufgerichtet hatte, zerbarst das Fenster neben ihm in tausend kleine Splitter. Tony blinzelte und im nächsten Moment war Thor im Raum und hatte eine kräftige Hand um Lokis Kehle gelegt.

Es gibt doch sowas wie Karma, dachte Tony.

 

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Loki?!“ fragte Thor und lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, um seinem Bruder Freiraum zum Sprechen zu verschaffen.

 

„Du musst blind sein.“ Loki lachte kurz auf. Und bitter. „Ich befreie die Menschen von den Ketten ihrer sogenannten Freiheit.“

 

„Das ist verrückt, Loki. Kannst du nicht hören, wie geisteskrank du klingst?“

 

„Tatsächlich?“ Loki lachte noch einmal. „Dich habe ich nicht gefragt.“

 

„Besser wärs,“ warf Tony ein. „Statt irgendwelchen gruseligen Stimmen zu trauen die im All schweben und dir die Welt versprechen.“

 

Thor wandte sich zu Tony um. „Wovon sprichst du?“

 

„Naja, während du mit deinem magischen Hammer einen Runflug gemacht hast hatten dein Bruder und ich ne kleine Teeparty. Dabei hat er mir sozusagen sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Nicht freiwillig, versteht sich.“ sagte Tony und Loki verzog die Lippen zu einem furchterregenden Lächeln. Thor gab ihm nicht die Luft die er brauchte um etwas zu sagen.

 

„Tja und da wurde er wohl ein wenig falsch beraten. Ist keine Schande, glaub mir, ich war auch mal so naiv. Aber allein von der Stimme kriegt man Gänsehaut.“

Das war keine Übertreibung. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ die Haare auf Tonys Arm aufrecht stehen.

 

Thor presste Loki gegen die Wand und er machte ein gurgelndes Geräusch als er nach Luft schnappte. „Mit wem arbeitest du?! Wer zwingt dich zu all dem hier?“

Er lockerte seinen Griff, damit Loki sprechen konnte. „Niemand zwingt mich. Wieso sollte ich jemandem erlauben über mich zu bestimmen, nach all den Jahren in deinem Schatten?“

 

Thor schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht was du tust. Du hast dem Wahnsinn Tür und Tor geöffnet, das musst du doch sehen.“

Tony fühlte sich als überflüssiger Zuschauer der Szene die sich ihm bot. Es war ein Moment der allein für Thor und Loki bestimmt war. Nichts was ihn etwas anging. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als an die Erinnerungen zu denken, die er in Lokis Kopf gesehen hatte. Er wusste nichts über die beiden Brüder, aber was er gesehen hatte machte ihn nachdenklich.

 

„Ich bitte dich...,“ sagte Thor. „Komm mit mir nach Hause.“

 

„Damit du und Odin mich in Ketten legen und dann verotten lassen könnt? Warum?“

 

„Nein,“ sagte Thor. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät umzukehren. Aber wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst wird es zu spät sein, dann wird man dir nicht mehr erlauben Wiedergutmachungen für deine Taten zu leisten.“

 

Mit einem wütenden Grollen stieß Loki Thor die linke Hand gegen die Brust. Gewaltige Energie explodierte zwischen seiner Handfläche und Thors Brustpanzerung und schleuderte Thor einige Meter weit zurück. „Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis Wiedergutmachungen zu leisten!!“

 

Tony versuchte ihn mit einem Repulsor abzuschießen, aber Loki sah den Angriff voraus und wich mit einem simplen Schritt aus. Ohne weiter auf Tony zu achten, fuhr er fort. „Warum sollte ich das wollen? Um mich wieder in deinen Schatten zu begeben um dort erbärmlich zu kriechen? Wie könntest du mich verstehen...“ Loki spuckte das letzte Wort aus, wie ein giftiges Insekt. „...Bruder!“

 

Thor hatte es geschafft auf den Füßen zu landen und sich im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Tony konnte sehen, wie die Rädchen in seinem Kopf sich drehten. Thor versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, es musste doch Worte geben, die seinen Bruder zur Vernunft bringen konnten. Es musste Worte geben die ihn erreichen konnten. Er schluckte. „Wir sind eine Familie, Loki.“

 

„Nein!“ sagte Loki. „Das sind wir nicht. Das waren wir nie.“

 

„Wirklich, tolles Thema für eine Sozialstudie,“ sagte Tony. „Aber ich glaube Loki schindet nur Zeit, Thor.“

„Scharfsinnig.“ sagte Loki und hob den Blick. „Doch du könntest mich nicht aufhalten, nicht wenn du all die Zeit dieser Welt hättest und ich nichts davon. Das Portal wird sich öffnen und meine Armee wird kommen.“

 

Thor machte einen großen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. Loki versteifte sich.

„Ja, du hast Recht, wir können deine Pläne nicht durchkreuzen. Wir können dich nicht aufhalten. Du hast jetzt schon gewonnen, stellt dich das zufrieden, Loki? Den Loki den ich kenne, meinen Bruder, würde solch unbesonnenes Handeln beschämen. Du kannst nicht mehr klar denken.“

 

Loki blinzelte mehrmals, wie jemand der zu verhindern versucht, dass Tränen die Wimpern benetzen. „Die Person von der du sprichst gibt es nicht mehr. Dieser Mann ist fort, seit dem Tag an dem er nach Jotunheim ging und von dort wird er nie zurückkehren.“

 

„Loki...“ Thors Stimme schien zu brechen und Tony fiel es schwer noch hinzusehen, während er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er bewegte sich langsam auf Loki zu, streckte die Hand nach seiner Schulter aus, als hoffte er den Fluch der auf seinem Bruder liegen musste, durch eine Berührung brechen zu können. Aber kurz bevor seine Hand das Leder von Lokis Schulterplatten streifte verschwand er. Löste sich auf wie ein Hologramm, das nie wirklich dagewesen war. Thors Hand hing einen Moment lang in der Luft, als hätte sie plötzlich ihren Sinn verloren. Dann ließ er sie sinken.

Tony atmete tief aus, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. „Dein Bruder ist eine echte Dramaqueen.“

 

Thor hörte ihm nicht zu. „Loki war immer der Umsichtige von uns beiden. Ich verstehe nicht wie er  plötzlich so kopflos handeln kann. Mein Bruder ist nicht böse, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Stark.“

 

Tony zog nur ratlos die Schultern hoch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Loki noch einen guten Kern besaß, immerhin hatte er noch vor wenigen Sekunden versucht ihm die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Aber es wäre trotzdem das Beste für alle, wenn Thor Recht hatte. In diesem Fall gab es eine Chance, dass Loki wieder zu Sinnen kam und seine Pläne aufgab. „Naja,“ sagte Tony. „Warum glaubst du, macht er das?“

 

„Er will nicht wirklich die Erde beherrschen, das kann ich nicht glauben,“ sagte Thor. „Einst sagte er zu mir er wolle nichteinmal in Asgard auf dem Thron sitzen. Nun behauptet er ich hätte ihn um diese Position betrogen, dass er es verdient hätte König zu sein. Ich weiß nicht ob er selbst wirklich weiß, aus welchem Grund er das tut. Es scheint mir, sein Verstand ist komplett verdreht und verworren.“

 

„Also ist er sauer auf dich?“ fragte Tony.

 

„Auf mich, auf Vater. Lokis Wut richtet sich auf jeden, der ihn einst unterschätzt hat.“

 

Und jetzt beweist er ihnen das Gegenteil, dachte Tony. Er will es ihnen zeigen. Wie ein Teenager der aus Protest und Rebellion die Musik lauter dreht und seine Wände schwarz streicht.

Nur in göttlichem Ausmaß.

Er überlegte kurz. „Gibt es irgendjemanden auf den er nicht wütend ist?“ Tony steuerte auf seine Bar zu und goß sich ein Glas Scotch ein. Das Whiskeyglas war auf dem Boden zersplittert und sein wertvoller Inhalt bildete eine pissefarbene Pfütze auf dem weißen Marmor. „Eure Mutter. Ist er sauer auf die?“

 

Thor sah ihn an. „Nein, sicher nicht.“

 

Tony nahm einen Schluck Scotch. „Warum ist sie dann nicht hier? Vielleicht kann sie sein inneres Kind wachkitzeln oder so?“

 

„Möglich,“ Thor nickte. „Vater hielt es für unangemessen die Königin aus Asgard fortzuschicken.“

 

„Tja, aber denkst du sie kann ihn überzeugen?“

„Wenn sie es nicht kann,“ Thor ließ die Schultern hängen. „Dann kann niemand außer Loki selbst ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen.“

„Na dann ist die Sache doch einfach,“ Tony lehnte sich gegen seine Bar. „Schaff sie hier runter.“

 

Natürlich gestaltete sich dieses Vorhaben letztenendes nicht so leicht wie das klang. Odin war nicht angetan, aber der Standhaftigkeit seiner Frau hatte er kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen. Sie hatte darauf gehofft, dass es Thor gelingen würde Loki zu überzeugen. Aber sobald sie erfahren hatte, wie es um ihren Sohn stand und dass sie möglicherweise seine letzte Chance war, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr.

 

So kam es, dass sich, drei Tage später, eine Frau in Tonys Gebäude materialisierte, die schöner war als alle die seine Räume zuvor gesehen hatten. Was, wenn man Tonys Vorgeschichte beachtete, durchaus etwas zu sagen hatte. Tony hoffte für sie, dass Pepper jetzt nicht hier auftauchte, denn jede Frau der Welt würde solche Schönheit beneiden. Frigga verbeugte sich leicht. „Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennenzulernen Stark. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, dass sie mich hier willkommen heißen.“

 

Tony winkte ab. „Die Ehre ist eher meinerseits, wir sind schließlich ein bisschen auf sie angewiesen.“

 

Frigga sah sich um, als erinnerte sie sich erst jetzt wieder aus welchem Grund sie überhaupt gekommen war. „Wo ist er?“

„Das ist uns nicht bekannt,“ gab Thor zu. „Er ist verschwunden.“

 

„Ich habe immer gehofft es würde nicht so kommen,“ sagte sie. „Ich hoffte Loki würde ein Licht für sich selbst werden.“

„Ja, er hat so etwas erwähnt,“ sagte Thor. „Im Schatten zu stehen.“

„Dafür bist du nicht verantwortlich, Thor. Ich und dein Vater hätten uns anders verhalten müssen.“

 

Tony hustete demonstrativ. Sicher war es wichtig diese Dinge zu besprechen, aber das war nicht die Zeit dafür. Die Gefahr hing über seinem Planeten wie ein Damoklesschwert und ohne Lokis Speer konnte man das Portal nicht schließen aus dem dieses Schwert herabzufallen drohte.

Frigga verstand. „Ich entschuldige mich,“ sagte sie. „Ich werde versuchen Loki zu finden.“

 

Sie schloss die Augen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, sie murmelte etwas. Für Magie brauchte man also tatsächlich Beschwörungsformeln. Wenn Tony nicht bisher der Überzeugung gewesen wäre, dass es so etwas wie Zauberei nicht gab, hätte er sich diese Frage sicher schon öfter gestellt.

 

„Ich weiß wo er ist.“ Frigga öffnete die Augen wieder. „Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu spät ist.“ fuhr sie fort. Dann verschwand sie, auf eine Art die Lokis Verschwinden vorher sehr ähnlich war.

Hoffnung ist etwas Wundervolles, aber Loki hatte in letzter Zeit eine besondere Vorliebe für die Zerstörung von wundervollen Dingen entwickelt. Als Frigga schließlich zurückkehrte, schien ihre Schönheit sich vermindert zu haben. Ihre Schultern hingen und das Weiß ihrer Augen war von blassem Rot getrübt. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Tony reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. „Sieht aus, als müssten wir ihm in den Arsch treten.“

 

Frigga schüttelte den Kopf erneut. „Er hat sich noch nicht entschieden.“

Thor sprang von der Couch auf. „Du hast ihn dazu gebracht, es zu überdenken?“

Sie nickte langsam.

 

„Warum dann die schlechte Laune?“ fragte Tony.

 

Frigga presste die Lippen aufeinander, sie nahm Thors Hände fest in ihre und atmete zitternd ein und aus. „Die Königin von Asgard sollte eine weise Frau sein, nicht wahr? Und doch realisiere ich erst jetzt, dass Loki nie mehr der sein wird, der er einst war.“

 

Sie schluchzte auf. „Er ist wie zerbrochen! Ich habe ihn verloren!“

Frigga vergrub ihr Gesicht in Thors Brust und weinte leise. Thor legte die Arme um sie. „Nein, das hast du nicht,“ sagte er. „Ich weiß es.“

Tony war da mehr auf Friggas Seite, aber er sagte nichts. Wie Thor mit den Tränen kämpfte war schon hart mitanzusehen gewesen, der Kummer dieser Frau war noch viel schwerer zu ertragen.

 

Er wandte sich ab um den beiden einen Moment für sich zu geben und ging nach draußen. Das Portal und auch Selvig waren verschwunden. Loki fand es wohl etwas zu riskant es in der Nähe von Tony Stark zu lassen. Immerhin war er ein Genie.

 

Da es unwahrscheinlich war, dass in den nächsten Stunden die Welt unterging, bot Tony, Thor und seiner Mutter einen Schlafplatz an. Frigga dankte ihm mit einer knappen Verbeugung und die beiden zogen sich für die Nacht zurück.

 

Tony stieg in den Lift und fuhr zurück nach oben. Dabei fiel ihm Pepper ein. Pepper, sie musste verrückt vor Sorgen sein. Das war sie schließlich immer.

 

Tony-20:23 Uhr-

 

 

Pep, es ist alles okay. Bitte komm aber noch nicht hierher zurück, es ist nicht sicher. Ich melde mich morgen nochmal. Und ich liebe dich.

 

 

Pepper antwortete fast augenblicklich, sie schien auf seine Nachricht gewartet zu haben.

 

Peps-20:24 Uhr-

 

 

Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich Tony, bitte versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst.

 

 

Tony-20:24 Uhr-

 

 

Versprochen!

 

 

Tony steckte das Handy in die Hosentasche. Die Sache mit den Schatten beschäftigte ihn. Denn sein Vater hatte ebenfalls einen großen Schatten geworfen. Aber Tony hatte nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, daraufhin eine Karriere als Verbrecher zu beginnen. Vor Afghanistan war er vielleicht ein unverantwortliches Arschloch gewesen. Egoistisch, wenn er das nicht immer noch war, draufgängerisch und unbesonnen, ja all das, aber nie so grausam.

 

„Sir, ich befürchte sie haben einen Eindringling.“ sagte Jarvis.

 

„Wer ist es?“

 

„Er befindet sich im Wohnzimmer. Leider wurden die Kameras dort durch den Kampf beschädigt, Sir.“

 

Die Türen des Lifts schoben sich auseinander und Tony trat langsam heraus. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn sich vollkommene Stille über den Raum gelegt hatte. Seine Finger ertasteten das Armband, er hoffte, dass er es nicht würde nutzen müssen. Da war wieder dieses Gefühl, das einem die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. „Kannst du vielleicht ein bisschen Licht in die Sache bringen, Jarvis?“

 

Das Blut auf dem Boden bildete einen fast künstlerisch wertigen Kontrast zu dem leuchtenden Weiß  des Marmors. Es war eine Blutspur. Und sie führte von der Stelle aus, an der Tony stand, um die Ecke in Richtung Bar. Der Anblick erinnerte an einen TV-Krimi. Tony holte Luft. Er umrundete die Ecke, dann blieb er stehen und griff instinktiv nach dem Armband.

Loki stand hinter seiner Bar und trank einen von Tonys teuren Whiskys als handle es sich dabei um Eistee. Er registrierte Tonys Anwesenheit mit einem kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel, trank dabei aber weiter. Dabei hüpfte sein Adamsapfel auf und ab. Es lenkte Tony einen Moment lang ab, dann richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lokis bemerkenswert schlechten Zustand. Seine Kleidung war regelrecht zerissen, an seinen Armen zeigte sich weißes Fleisch. Und die Panzerung war an mehreren Stellen durchbohrt, größenteils aber komplett zerborsten.

 

„Sicher, machs dir ruhig gemütlich,“ sagte Tony, nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte. „Und keine Sorge wegen der Sauerei, das kann DUM-E später saubermachen.“

 

Loki schnaubte nur. Tony konnte nicht ausmachen, ob er nur außerstande war zu lachen oder ob er immer noch versuchte Tony zu überzeugen, dass er seinen Humor eher irritierend als lustig fand.

Er machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu und da fiel ihm der kleine leuchtende Würfel auf, den Loki mit der rechten Hand umklammert hielt.

„Oh, ich fühl mich geschmeichelt. Wie ich sehe, hast du mir ein Geschenk mit gebracht. Leider muss ich ablehnen, mit Sadismus hab ichs nicht so.“

 

„Du solltest auch auf ihn verzichten,“ sagte Loki. „Deine Haut würde nicht gut reagieren.“

 

„Nett dass du nicht zulässt, dass ich brutzle bis sich meine Haut abschält.“

 

„Nichts zu danken,“ sagte Loki. Er stellte die Whiskyflasche auf den Bartresen und umklammerte mit seiner freien Hand die Tischplatte. Wie unter Krämpfen beugte er sich darüber, bis Tony sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er hustete und gab ein kränkliches Geräusch von sich, bei dem Tony sich an viele Abende über der Kloschüssel erinnerte.

 

Es war allerdings nichts Erbrochenes, was Lokis Kinn hinunterlief und auf das Holz tropfte. Es war dickflüssiges tiefrotes Blut. Obwohl Tony noch ein beachtliches Stück von Loki entfernt stand, konnte er seinen angestrengten Atem deutlich hören.

 

„Du hast also beschlossen deinen Drink einzufordern.“ sagte Tony.

 

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit gegen die Schmerzen.“

 

„Ja, dazu hätte ich tatsächlich eine Frage. Wer war das? Ich denke nämlich drüber nach, ihn für unser Team anzuheuern.“

 

Loki schnaubte. „Die Chitauri waren nicht allzu angetan von meiner Entscheidung.“

 

Misstrauisch zog Tony die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er sich näherte. „Willst du mir weißmachen, dass du auf Mamis Bitte hin aufgegeben hast? Und jetzt hier bist? In meiner Wohnung? Nicht bei ihr, oder Shield?“

 

Loki hustete wieder und Tony beobachtete wie er die dünne Blutspur die sich zwischen seinen Lippen hervorgedrängt hatte beifällig wegwischte. „Wie du schon sagtest, hatte ich ein Getränk einzufordern.“

„Okay. Aber ernsthaft, einen achtzig Jahre alten Hampsmoore? Und du trinkst ihn...einfach so. Du hast echt Nerven, mein Freund.“

„Ich hatte schon Schlimmeres.“ sagte Loki. Er konnte immer noch sprechen ohne zu lallen. Bemerkenswert, wenn man bedachte, dass die Flasche vor ihm leer war und dass er sie innerhalb von drei Minuten geleert hatte.

Loki für einen Abend mit Drinks zu versorgen wäre sicher unbezahlbar. Sogar für Tony.

Tonys Handy vibrierte in seiner Hosentasche. Er war gerade dabei die Nachricht zu öffnen, als Jarvis seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm.

„Sir, draußen geht etwas vor sich.“

 

Er würde Jarvis darauf programmieren müssen, weniger um den heißen Brei herumzureden. In Situationen wie diesen war das höchst unvorteilhaft. „Sag schon.“

 

„Nicht spezifizierte Lebensformen greifen die Stadt an, Sir.“

 

Loki hustete erneut und kleine Tropfen Blut bedeckten die Arbeitsfläche. „Ah, genau, da gibt es noch etwas das du wissen solltest.“


End file.
